A Missing Worried Moment
by omgromance
Summary: Argo II is about to land in Atlanta and Annabeth and Percy are seemingly missing! How will the gang react to two of their leaders seeming to be gone. Set in the middle of MOA when Percy and Annabeth fall asleep in the stables and the gang doesn't know where they are.


**Missing moment from Mark of Athena. When the gang woke up and Percy and Annabeth had seemingly disappeared. How does everyone react to the worry of their missing leaders**

The Argo II had nearly reached it's destination, Atlanta. As usual Leo was up bright and early to check in with Festus also steer the boat. He had never been a morning person until he became supreme captain of this fine ship. He walked from his bedroom to the controls, everything seemed to be running smoothly. Leo stomach rumbled so he decided to head over to the mess room.

Frank and Hazel were both already seated at the dining table in the middle of the room. Frank nodded at Leo. Hazel gave him a small reserved smile. Once he sat Hazel asked him some questions about the boat, mostly out of politeness so it wouldn't be silent.

Out in the hallway Piper was now heading out of her room to the mess hall. When she nearly knocked over by Jason. Who was on the way out of his room. He put strong hands on both of her arms trying to steady her.

"I am so sorry," Jason apologized giving her a nervous smile. A rare treat from her slightly distant boyfriend.

"Oh it's fine. Since when are you the last to wake up?" She gave a small laugh. Usually her obedient Roman boyfriend was the ideal punctual soldier.

"Well multiple concussions does that to you," He explained. "Am I the last one up?"

"No, I'm actually about to wake Percy and Annabeth up now." She took a step to across the hall to where Annabeth's bed was and she knocked three times. Whilst she knocked Jason make way down to the mess hall. She knocked again with no response. "Annabeth?"

She opened the door to an empty bedroom, looking all around. Piper dismissed any worried figuring Annabeth may have gotten up already to talk to Percy. She went to the room diagonally, Percy's. She went through the same steps again. She knocked three times, no response. The beauty queen barged right in now. Once again to an empty room.

Piper dashed down to the mess hall, trying to push away the thoughts of the needed sacrifice of a male and a female demigod.

Everyone (including Hedge) else was gathered around the table ready for the day. Piper called right over their chit-chat. "Have any of you seen Percy and Annabeth?"

"Have you check their rooms?" Coach Hedge asked through gnawing on some styrofoam.

Piper held back a blush, "Oh course I have. They're not there or the bathroom or any of the other cabins."

Everyone exchanged stricken looks, all expecting Annabeth to give orders. Jason took over in her absence.

He stood, "Before anyone freaks out let's split up and look. Hazel and Piper go check the deck. Frank go check everything downstairs. Leo can festus search for them?"

"I guess-,"

"Give it a try. Everyone go check quickly." Everyone headed for the door except Piper who headed straight for Jason.

But before she could speak Hedge jumped in. "What about me, Grace?"

Jason held back a sigh, "Just go... look in the cabins again."

"Piper just-,"

"Just do it again Coach." Jason was already tense and clenched. Coach seem to now agree, so he grabbed his bat and headed to the door.

Everyone had filed out and Piper began venting, "What if this was what Gaea was talking about. Since I didn't choose between you and Percy. I got you two away she just kidnapped Percy and Annabeth for it!"

Jason didn't know what to say. "We don't even know if they're gone yet. Just go look."

Piper wasn't any happier but she agree and went to go look.

Frank began to stumble down the stairs to the stables. He couldn't believe Annabeth and Percy could be gone. They were the leaders of this expedition. Jason was alright but he didn't quite have the experience that Percy and Annabeth had.

He made his way over towards the glass floor and in the dim lighting he could see something on the floor. He didn't have any weapons on him but he continued thinking that someone would probably hear him if he scream, probably.

When he was about ten feet away when he realized what or more like who was on the floor. It was Percy and Annabeth cuddled up on the ground. Percy had his arms around Annabeth and she was resting back against his chest. Frank started to wonder why they were down here. Then he realized the most likely reason a couple would be tangled up together, asleep, down here. He really didn't want to have to be the one to wake them up but everyone was super worried. So...

"You guys are in so much trouble." Frank said in slight disbelief.

Then he watched as an embarrassed Percy and Annabeth woke up.

While Coach Hedge was discipling Annabeth and Percy for their little sleep over in the stables. Jason went over to Piper.

"See you don't have anything to worry about." He tried to sound reassuring.

Piper gave a half smile in return. She could tell he was trying to make her feel better and having Percy and Annabeth back did but she still felt at unease. She still had this bad gut feeling about Annabeth and Percy being gone. Which was ridiculous considering she was staring right at them. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. They did still have quite a bit of quest to get through.

**How did you all like it? See that bit of foreshadowing I threw in at the end? Percy and Annabeth being gone? Them falling into Tartarus? Get it? Yeah, I'm sobbing too. Anyway I just wanted to see everyone's reaction to them being missing and Uncle Rick left it out of the novel so I decided to write it. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews appreciated! **


End file.
